el festival de la luna y los grandes cambios
by dreisil
Summary: Era un típico día en la ciudad de Tokio y se podía ver a una joven que volvía a su casa de la tienda su nombre era kagome higurashi mientra estaba de camino a su casa pudo ver como toda la ciudad se adornaba para el festival de la luna en donde todos su vestían Como en la época feudal para festejar el fin de las guerras de esa época el festival duraría toda la semana.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: esta historia es por diversión inuyasha no me pertenece solo hago esta historia por gusto

Capitulo1

Era un típico día en la ciudad de Tokio y se podía ver a una joven que volvía a su casa de la tienda su nombre era kagome higurashi mientra estaba de camino a su casa pudo ver como toda la ciudad se adornaba para el festival de la luna en donde todos su vestían

Como en la época feudal para festejar el fin de las guerras de esa época el festival duraría toda la semana.

Ella al saber esto se alegro pues era la perfecta oportunidad para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con inuyasha en su mundo hace unos años ella viajaba al época feudal para ayudar con una poderosa joya llamada la perla de shikon en compañía de inuyasha un hombre mitad bestia, un monje de nombre miroku, una exterminadora de monstruos de nombre sango y su mascota kirara y un pequeño zorro de nombre shipo. Hace algunos meses pudo volver ya que después de destruir la perla el pozo por el que viajaba se cerró pero 3 años después de eso cuando cumplió 18 pudo volver a viajar allá, de camino a su casa se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba.

Hojo: hola higurashi como has estado hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.

Kagome: hola hojo si es verdad hace tiempo que no nos vemos y e estado bien.

Hojo: me alegra vendrás al festival.

Kagome: si vendré, vendrá toda la ciudad _ dijo sacartisca.

Hojo: no era necesario el sarcasmo, quería saber si vendrías.

Kagome felizmente: si y invitare a un amigo que le encantaría venir al festival.

Hojo celosamente: y como se llama ese amigo que invitaras.

Kagome nerviosa: lo siento pero debo llevarle las compras a mi mama.

Hojo que dudando y sospechando quien seria ese amigo que ella llevaría el había estado pensando por un tiempo y había decidido pedirle que fuera su novia pero cuando menciono a ese amigo no supo que pensar, y decidió vigilarlos y ver como se llevaban y así sabría si ese tipo era solo su amigo o algo mas, ese mismo lunes la ciudad ya estaba decorada y lista, pero ninguno se esperaba que esa semana ocurrirían muchos cambios.


	2. Chapter 2

.capitulo 2

Comienzan las preguntas

El festival había comenzado toda la ciudad estaba adornada, hojo se acercó a kagome y al chico que estaba con ella y les dijo.

Hojo: hola higurashi el es tu amigo cierto, ola soy hojo ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

Inuyasha: hola me llamo inuyasha y si ya nos aviamos visto fue un día hace 3 años en aquella obra.

Hojo recordó aquella obra, todo lo que paso y luego dijo.

Hojo: si ya te recuerdo fue en ese festival, como fue que hiciste aquello que destruyo el techo.

Kagome nerviosa: esos fueron efectos especiales.

Hojo: es serio donde los conseguiste tengo a un amigo que deseguro le interesarlo conseguir algunos.

Kagome: lo siento tenemos que irnos.

Los dos salieron caminando en otra dirección mientas caminaban kagome le mostraba a inuyasha toda la ciudad, le explico como funcionaba todo como se llamaba cada cosa, kagome estaba feliz por que eran raros los montos en los que ella podía estar con el en su mundo y estar junto a el sin que nadie sospechara nada, algunas veces ella se preguntaba como seria estar así con el todo el tiempo pero para hacer eso tendría que mudarse con el a su época pero ella no estaba segura de abandonar a su familia aun que ella sintiera un gran amor por el eso lo tendría que pensarlo bien . Mas tarde ese día ellos volvieron ala casa de kagome donde inuyasha se despidió y volvió a su tiempo al llegar se encontró con shipo y comenzaron a charlar.

Inuyasha: que ases aquí shipo no deberías estar en la aldea con sango y miroku.

Shipo: si clara con las gemelas de ellos que todo el día quieren jugar a matar al zorro.

Inyasha: bueno fue un largo día así que mejor me voy a dormir.

Shipo: oye como te fue allá con kagome se divirtieron.

Inuyasha le explico todo lo que había echo en ese día como lo paso con kagome como pasearon como ella le explico como era el mundo moderno. Mas al rato se fueron a casa de sango y miroku y el les contó lo mismo que a shipo, luego de charlar un rato decidió irse a dormir pero sango y miroku se quedaron preguntándose.

Miroku: oye sango tú crees que la señorita kagome se sienta bien por aquel festival?

Sango: yo creo que esta feliz porque puede estar tranquila con inuyasha recuerda que ella nos dijo que cada vez que el la visitaba tenia que esconder sus orejas, creo que ella esta mas contenta porque puede estar tan tranquila con el allá como aquí.

Miroku puso una cara pensativa y sango le pregunto.

Sango: ¿que te pasa sucedió algo malo o acaso detectas alguna presencia?

Miroku: sango la señorita kagome te dijo algo más pero no me lo quieres decir ¿cierto?

Sango: la verdad es que ella me había dicho que ahora que es mayor de edad y puede vivir sola estaba considerando mudarse aquí para estar con inuyasha pero no esta segura de querer abandonar a su familia.

Miroku: ya veo bueno uno nunca sabe talvez durante este festival la señorita kagome pueda aclara sus dudas y decidir que es lo que quiere hacer.

Sango: si talvez durante este tiempo por fin pueda decidirse pero creo que no seria algo fácil de pensar.

Cuando acabaron de charlar se acostaron a dormir junto con sus hijos, inuyasha desde afuera pesaba en todo lo que había vivido ese día y que le gustaría que eso pudiera ser mas seguido pero el no estaba seguro de que ella abandonaría a su familia solo paro estar con el.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Las dudas de kagome

Amanecía y kagome estaba lista para ir ala época feudal para buscar a inuyasha y poder seguir disfrutando del festival se levanto desayuno y se fue hacia el pozo del templo para poder de paso saludar a sus amigos, después de pasar por el pozo llego ala casa de miróku y sango donde también estaba shipo.

Kagome: hola a todos.

Todos: hola Kagome.

Kagome: ¿vieron donde esta inuyasha? vine por el para volver al festival.

Shipo: la ultima vez que lo vi. Estaba junto al árbol sagrado pensando.

Al oír esto kagome fue rumbo al árbol para poder hablar con inuyasha y poder volver al festival.

Al llegar al lugar kagome ve a inuyasha sentado bajo el árbol y se le acerca diciéndole así.

Kagome: inuyasha listo para ir denuedo al festival démonos prisa.

Inuyasha: si estoy listo solo estaba pensando.

Kagome: ¿pensando en que?

Inuyasha inmediatamente dijo: nada importante solo vámonos.

Dicho esto los dos se fueron camino al pozo y volvieron ala época moderna después de que kagome se preparara fueron devuelta al festival y ella continuo explicándole como funcionaban las cosas en su mundo después de pasear por un rato se encontraron con los amigas de kagome.

Todas: hola kagome.

Kagome: hola chicas como están, ha pasado algún tiempo.

Yuka: si pasado tiempo ¿quien es el chico que te acompaña?

Inuyasha: me llamo inuyasha ya nos conocíamos una vez me vieron en casa de kagome hace 3 años.

Eri: si ya te recuerdo ¿tu no eras el novio de kagome?

Ayumi: si yo también te recuerdo no te veíamos hace años.

Inuyasha: bueno es que tuve algunas complicaciones para poder venir de visita pero me quedare para el festival.

Kagome: bueno como va todo en la universidad.

Yuka: todo va muy bien todo fácil por ahora hay que ver que pasa después.

Ayumi susurrando: oye kagome de casualidad no están planeando una boda ¿sabes que nos encantaría ayudar verdad?

Kagome roja a más no poder inmediatamente le dijo.

Kagome: de que estas ablando tengo 18 años no tengo edad para eso.

Eri: bueno uno nunca sabe si llega a pasar ya sabes avísanos.

Kagome que riendo evitar esa situación le dice a inuyasha que se vallan de regreso a su casa dicho esto ambos se fueron pero camino a casa de ella se encontraron con hoyo quien se les acerco y con una mirada de enojo dijo a inuyasha.

Kagome fue a una tienda cercana para poder comprar algo al ver esto hoyo se acerco para hablar con inuyasha.

Hoyo: hola veo que sigues con higurashi.

Inuyasha: necesitas hablar con kagome puedo dejarlos para que hablen pero por que te enojas.

Hoyo: porque siempre estas junto a ella y quiero que te quede claro, ELLA ES MIA.

Inuyasha: no se de que me hablas pero ella no es ningún trofeo ella puede estar con quien quiera.

Hoyo viendo que kagome volvía con enojo le dijo a inuyasha.

Hoyo: ya volveremos a hablar.

Kagome llegando al lugar con las compras le pregunto a inuyasha que habían estado ablando inuyasha le dijo que nada importante dicho esto continuaron su camino a casa de ella durante el camino kagome no podía dejar de pensar el lo que sus amigas avían dicho apenas podía pensar si mudarse a su época y ahora le metieron la idea de casarse con el eso ella nunca lo abría pensado sola y ahora se lo habían metido en la cabeza causándole mas dudas acerca de su futuro esta vez inuyasha tenia que regresar antes porque hoy tenia que ir con miroku a un exorcismo, kagome aprovecho para poder ir y hablar con sango para pedirle un consejo.

Sango: hola kagome ¿como has estado?

Kagome: hola sango e estado bien pero necesito un consejo.

Sango: claro ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kagome: bueno hoy me encontré con unas amigas y hablando una me pregunto si estaba considerando casarme con inuyasha y eso me generó mas dudas sobre lo que debo hacer.

Sango: hablas de cuando me dijiste que estabas considerando vivir aquí para estar con inuyasha.

Kagome: si pero después de lo que ellas dijeron me dieron mas en que pensar y me hace sentir insegura.

Después de un buen rato charlando decidieron una cosa.

Kagome: le pediere a inuyasha su opinión tal vez el me ayude a decidir.

Sango: me parece buena idea pero te sugiero que primero le explique bien la situación.

Kagome: gracias sango adiós.

Dicho esto kagome se fue al árbol para esperar a inuyasha i pedirle su opinión sobre la situación que ella pasaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Las verdades dichas y las nuevas dudas.

Cuando por fin lo encontró kagome se fue corriendo a su lado necesitaba con urgencia decirle todo necesitaba si o si su opinión sobre las dudas que ella tenia se le acercó y aunque timada le dijo con seguridad la dijo.

Kagome: inuyasha necesito hablar con tigo es importante.

Inuyasha: si kagome que sucede.

Kagome: es que e estado pensando sobre muchas cosas y quisiera que me des tu opinión.

Así fue como ella se puso a explicarle la situación en la que estaba exceptuando la parte del matrimonio solo le Avia explicado que ella estaba considerando mudarse allí pero no sabia si dejar a su familia luego el dijo.

Inuyasha: bueno entiendo lo que estas pasando en mi opinión yo diría que es algo que deberías consultar con tu madre pero quiero que sepas que yo no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras.

Dicho esto ella le dio un fuerte abraso y luego acordaron que ella también debía consultarlo con su madre, luego ella se fue de regreso a su tiempo y le dijo a su madre que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo importante sin que se dieran cuento sota y su abuelo las espiaban y ella comenzó a explicarle todo al igual que con inuyasha exceptuando la parte del matrimonio al oír esto ella dijo.

Madre k: bueno hija yo diría que debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto escucha a tu corazón yo estoy segura de que aras lo mejor para ti.

Kagome: gracias mama.

Ella le dio un abrazo y luego se fue a su habitación y luego de un rato sota le dijo que quería hablarle ella le dijo que si y comenzó con sota diciendo.

Sota: hermana yo y el abuelo escuchamos todo lo que le dijiste a mama y quiero que sepas que te apoyare en lo que decidas.

Kagome: gracias sota en verdad me haces sentir mejor _ dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sota: yo conozco bien a inuyasha se que si decides quedarte allá el siempre te cuidaría pero me preocupa un poco las preguntas.

Kagome: ¿aque te refieres sota?

Sota: a tus amigas, a nuestros tíos la gente que te conoce no crees que se preguntaran donde estas ¿que les diremos?

Kagome: cierto no había pensado en eso toda la gente que me conoce se preguntarían a donde me fui no se que podríamos decirles.

Sota: no les podemos decir del pozo solo tu e inuyasha pueden pasar por el si les decimos a los demás todo nos creerían locos.

Kagome: algo se nos ocurrirá pero por ahora ay que pensar.

Sota: y si les decimos que te mudaste tan lejos que no podemos visitarte.

Kagome: no se si se creerían eso deberíamos pensar en algo más.

Sota: cierto pero por ahora te dejo para que duermas buenas noches hermana.

Kagome: si buenas noches sota y muchas gracias por apoyarme.

Sota: de nada que descanses.

Dicho esto ella se acostarse a dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día estaba contenta por poder contar con el apoyo de su familia pero por el momento seguir indecisa sobre que hacer si quedarse ahí o ir a vivir en el otro mundo, pero se decidió de que mañana le diría a inuyasha lo que había hablado con su familia.

Llego la mañana y ella se apresuro a esperar a inuyasha para volver al festival era miércoles ese día habría una carrera a pie por la ciudad y sabia que si el participaba ganaría fácilmente así fue como después de un rato el llego y ambos se fueron ala ciudad para el día 3 del festival al llegar el se anoto en la carrera y Lugo de un rato comenzó kagome lo vio desde el lado junto al resto de la gente de pronto se asombroso al ver lo rápido que el era entonces de entre medio de la gente sus amigas aparecieron y entonces comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas sobre el.

Yuka: ¿como puede correr así?

Eri: ¿acaso es un atleta extranjero?

Ayumi: ¿o acaso lo operaron en las piernas para que pudiera correr así?

Kagome: no lo que pasa en que… su padre lo entrenaba de niño y por eso el aprendió a correr así.

Por suerte para ella se tragaron la excusa y terminaron de ver la carrera al final todos los corredores quedaron muertos de cansancio y inuyasha quedo como si nada por supuesto el había ganado le dieron una medalla por ganar el se sintió extraño pero luego de que kagome le explico todo los dos se fueron tranquilos, hoyo quien había participado en la carrera no podía creer que ese tipo no estuviera cansado se quedo pensando sin llegar a ningún lado finalmente decidió preguntarle a las amigas de ella para ver que sabían del chico pero ellas no le pudieron decir mucho ya que ellas no sabían de donde venia, cuales eran sus padres, donde vivía nada que el no supiera finalmente el decidió seguirlos. Pasa un rato y el no tubo ninguna novedad sobre el chico, después de unas horas se canso y se fue con sus sospechas pero el no iba a dejar esto así todavía quería respuestas. Aprovechando que estaban solos le comento lo que había hablado con su familia y le planteo la cuestión de lo que pasaría si ella decidía mudarse allá que la gente se preguntaría donde estaba finalmente ese día se despidieron el le había dicho que ella era la que tenia que decidir que hacer pues era ella quie dejaba su mondo el se fue dejándola el la cabeza con la misma duda.

Kagome: ¿que debo hacer?


End file.
